Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
An electronic system transmits an electrical signal through a line connected between processing elements. In this, the electrical signal can be generated by changing voltage levels.
A pixel in a display device receives a data voltage which has been generated by a data driver and fed through a data line. The pixel then emits light based on the magnitude of the data voltage.